Dreams of the Saronite Mortar
If you were to stumble upon this tome of messily sheafed parchments, you would find it covered in scattered pencil marks and washes of colorful ink. Faces, figures, and creatures emerge from its pages as you flip through. They are primarily portraits or sketches of humans going about their human affairs, but you are struck with the nagging feeling that one will eventually discover something peculiar... = OOC Note = The Dreams are a compilation of in-character sketches by Vond Satterly. He has not published it nor is particularly revealing about the fact that he draws anything other than glyphs and runes. = Selected Pages = Not all that is contained in the book, but a fair cross-section. Image:Saro1.png|Pages of faces. Image:Saro2.png|Some kid who seems taken aback. Image:Saro3.png|A skull. Image:Saro4.png|A tangle of lions(?). Image:Saro6.png|A small human girl. Image:Saro7.png|Pages and pages of plant studies. Image:Saro8.png|(Cont.) Image:Saro9.png|Strangely, more bones. Image:Saro10.png|The longago daydream. Image:Saro11.png|A grinning draenei woman. Image:Saro13.png|Hands. Image:Saro14b.png|Impeccable handwriting scrawls around the margins. "...surprised a distinguished person in Dawn colors there who obliged to let me capture his likeness with the device, or at least, waited for it to complete its task without open complaint..." (Matahis) Image:Saro15.png|Scratched in the margin: "Most coincidental, I do not think she apprehended me testing the device in Dalaran, but later discovered her in disagreement with Miss M. Too long without sleep, women making even less sense." (Kamillia) Image:Saro16.png|Someone who'd met him might recognize Satterly's clueless mug here, but there are no comments on the page or elsewhere to indicate self portraiture. Image:Saro17.png|The notes ramble. "...and give me some consternation and unease, I think her not a thing meant long for the company of the living. Nonetheless, I should further patronize her alchemical talents at some later date, knowing the use of them most practical..." (Setis) Image:Saro18.png|"It is heartening what I have witnessed and gives rational hope to expect further polite, sober exchanges among the shamanists and Cenarions." Image:Saro19.png|This entry is more reflective than anything in the pages thus far. "I dread to think of what would be concluded of these preoccupations should they become discovered, yet I cannot free my hand of pen or leads as long as I am alone. I cannot quit wasting my parchments, nor can I bring myself to destroy that which I have produced..." Image:Vercig.png|"...and other new responsibilities which are demanding my time, I must find the opportunity to have another drink with him. If only all the most fortunate heirs to learning took half as much respect to the written record as an illiterate soldier..." (Vercig) Image:shflyer.png|An anonymously published propaganda flyer. Image:rshflyer.png|An anonymously published propaganda flyer. Image:Ara2.png|"...tenacity my strongest and most tested virtue, while the delicacies of compassion increasingly elude me, as though, said first, the rime of Icecrown could not be shaken from far removed dealings." (Aranath) Image:Phinners.png|"...I suspect the Steward, Price, and sister will instruct me unknownst to them. Additionally, Greennote shews a warmth of perception belying his uncertainties, such a charming warmth... (Ephinal) Image:Edolpaintcopy.png|"...unduly blessed by my own debts. She is so stupid and so wise. I am yet unsure of what she is, precisely..." (Edol) Image:Tamsc.png|"...remains ever gracious and enduring, though surely did not suspect the simple request to have my unremitting calls attached. Does she know what a kindness she does me, retrieving the thoughts my person left on the other side of the portal?" (Tamsyn) Image:Prlmicetone.png|"Were he a furrier, intent on my skin, I'd not deny him to snare me in." (Etone) Category:Books or Parchments Category:User:Vonded